Feats
A Feat is a special feature that either gives your character a new capability or improves one he or she already has. Unlike Skills and Talents, your choice of Feats is not restricted by your Class. Any character can take any Feat as long as the prerequisites are meet. Acquiring Feats Choose the Feats you feel best represent your character's interests and capabilities. Each character gets one Feat when the character is created (At 1st level). At 3rd, 6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th level, characters gain another Feat. For Multiclass characters, Feats are gained according to total character level, not by individual class level. Additionally, Classes get bonus Feats chosen from special lists (Located in the Class Game Rule Information). Humans also get a bonus Feat at 1st level, chosen from any Feat the character qualifies for. Prerequisites Some Feats have prerequisites. A character must have the listed Ability Score, Feat, Trained Skill, or Base Attack Bonus in order to select or use that Feat. A character can gain a Feat at the same level at which he or she gains the prerequisite(s). A prerequisite that contains a numerical value is a minimum; any value higher than the one given also meets the prerequisite. For instance, the prerequisites for the Cleave feat are "Strength 13, Power Attack feat." Any character with a Strength of 13 or higher and the Power Attack feat meets the prerequisites. You can't use a Feat if you've lost a prerequisite. For example, if your Strength drops below 13 for any reason, you can't use the Cleave feat until your Strength returns to 13 or higher. Feat Descriptions Below is the standard format for Feats: Feat Name A description of what the Feat does or represents in plain language, with no game mechanics. 'Prerequisites: '''A minimum Ability Score, another Feat or Feats, a minimum Base Attack Bonus, a special Skill requirement, and/or a minimum level in a Class that a character must have to acquire this Feat. This entry is absent if a Feat has no prerequisites. '''Benefit: '''What the Feat enables you (The character) to do. '''Normal: '''What a character who does not have this Feat is limited to or restricted from doing. If not having the Feat causes no particular drawback, this entry is absent. Class Bonus Feats At each even-numbered Class Level (2nd, 4th, 6th, etc.), you gain a bonus Feat. (Prestige Classes do not receive Bonus Feats.) This Feat must be selected from the Heroic Class list of Bonus Feats, and you must meet any prerequisites for that Feat. Feats List Below include all Feats found in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook. Additional Feats Lists Below include all Feats found in all Saga Edition add-ons, organized first by add-on release date, and secondly by alphabetical order. Starships of the Galaxy The following Feats are particularly useful for characters regularly involved in Starship-related encounters. Threats of the Galaxy Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide This section provides new Feats common to the ''Knights of the Old Republic era. Force Unleashed Campaign Guide The new feats presented here are available in any era. Some feats are especially appropriate for Force Unleashed ''campaigns and should contribute to character concepts commonly found in this time. The Unleashed feat is used in ''Force Unleashed campaigns and usually requires Gamemaster approval before it can be selected by players. Scum and Villainy The Feats presented here supplement those found in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook and are suitable for any era of play. Notably, these Feats are designed with roguish characters in mind, though any character who qualifies can select these Feats. Clone Wars Campaign Guide The new feats presented here are available in any era. Some feats are especially appropriate for Clone Wars''campaigns and should contribute to character concepts commonly found in this time. Legacy Era Campaign Guide The new Feats presented in the ''Legacy Era Campaign Guide are available in any era. Some Feats are especially appropriate for Legacy era campaigns and should contribute to character concepts commonly found in this time. Jedi Academy Training Manual Rebellion Era Sourcebook This section provides new Feats common to the Rebellion Era, as well as a new subcategory of feats called Species feats. Species Feats The Species described in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook represent many of the most common (And popular) Species in the galaxy during the Rebellion era. To emphasize the iconic nature of these Species, this section introduces new Feats, called Species Feats, to the game. In essence, a Species Feat rewards you for choosing an iconic Species by enhancing something that your Species already does well. This section provides three Species Feats for each species except Humans. You can take any or all of these Feats for your character. No Species Feats are considered Bonus Feats for any Heroic Class. Galaxy at War The Feats presented here supplement those found in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook and are suitable for any era of play. They are designed for heroes who focus on combat, such as those engaged in the galactic conflicts described throughout Galaxy of War. However, any character who qualifies can select these Feats. Martial Arts Feats The following Feats represent basic training in a variety of Martial Arts styles. Additionally, many of them have special effects when used in conjunction with style-specific Talents available to the Martial Arts Master Prestige Class. Team Feats The following Feats, collectively referred to as Team Feats, allow multiple heroes in a party to take the same feat to gain cumulative benefits. These team Feats represent the concept that you and your allies have trained together and are part of the same military unit. When a mission calls for specialized skills, your group is chosen because you work well together and can get the job done. Each team Feat provides a competence bonus to a particular Skill Check, the same type of bonus that is provided by the Skill Focus Feat. If you are considering taking either a Team Feat or the Skill Focus Feat, consider whether other heroes in your group are willing to take the same Feat. If at least two other allies take the same Feat, you will gain a greater benefit by taking the team feat rather than the Skill Focus Feat. However, if fewer than two other allies take the Team Feat, you will gain a greater benefit by taking the Skill Focus Feat instead. Scavenger's Guide to Droids The new Feats presented here are available in any era. Some of these Feats are available only to Droids. Galaxy of Intrigue The feats presented here supplement those found in the Saga Edition core rulebook and are suitable for any era of play. These feats are designed with intrigue-oriented characters in mind, although any character who qualifies can select these feats. Unknown Regions The Feats presented here supplement those found in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook and are suitable for any era of play. Although these Feats are designed with an emphasis on self-reliance in exploration, any character who qualifies can select them. See Also * Bonus Feats Category:Core Category:Feats